Acedia
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Sifat malas Tsuna selalu membuat Reborn pusing tujuh keliling!
**Acedia**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Akira Amano**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

"He~ membosankan~"

Tsuna memainkan pulpen di sela-sela jarinya sambil menatap tak minat soal latihan yang diberikan oleh sang Tutor, siapa lagi kalau bukan Reborn sang Ex-Sun Arcobaleno.

Sudah sejam berlalu sejak sang Tutor pergi ke kombini guna membeli kebutuhan makanan dan meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian dengan sederet latihan soal Matematika. Sayangnya Tsuna sang pewaris darah Vongola sangatlah anti dengan pelajaran berhitung, sehingga tidak ada satupun soal yang ia kerjakan.

 **Ralat** , apapun soal yang diberikan, Tsuna juga tak akan pernah menjawabnya. Baginya hal itu hanya akan membuang energinya saja. Tampaknya ajaran _Hatoru Oreki_ sudah sangat mendarah daging dalam otaknya.

"Ah~anginya sejuk." Tsuna merasakan sensasi angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dari arah jendela.

Angin berhembus pelan, suara burung yang berkicau, sinar matahari yang hangat. Benar-benar suasana surga yang selalu didambakan oleh calon bos kesepuluh.

"Kalau begitu…."

Tertidur. Yup hanya dalam hitungan detik Tsuna tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tangan diperuntukan sebagai bantal. Mulut komat-kamit seakan menggambarkan sang empu sedang bermimpi indah.

Andai saja semua orang dapat melihat betapa lucunya Tsuna tertidur saat itu, pasti semua akan berebut untuk memelihara sang Don sebagai miliknya seorang. Terutama Si nanas dan maniak marshmallow.

Sayangnya kehidupan surga Tsuna berakhir terlalu cepat. Semua itu terjadi ketika Chaos datang dan menatap kesal muridnya.

"Dame-tsuna…"

Reborn memandang Tsuna yang sedang tertidur pulas bagai anak kucing di siang hari. Alih-alih mendapati Tsuna telah menyelesaikan soal yang ia berikan, Reborn malah mendapatkan pemandangan yang dapat menggoda iman siapaun.

Sayangnya Reborn adalah hitman, dan hitman tak akan tergoda oleh apaun… yah mungkin untuk saat ini.

"Betapa enaknya udara pagi ini Tsuna?" dengan nada dingin nan mengancam Reborn menodongkan leon yang kini telah berubah menjadi pistol tepat ke dahi Tsuna.

Tsuna yang sejatinya memiliki intuisi kuat itu langsung tersadar dan melihat bahwa tutor kesayangannya sudah tiba dengan wajah iblis khas miliknya.

"Ah Reborn~ sudah pulang? Kau membeli coklat? Makan coklat setalah bangun tidur itu menyehatkan badan." Tsuna dengan polosnya melontarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya begitu saja. Tentu itu bukan jawaban yang dinginkan sang Ex-Arcobaleno.

"Ha ha ha…. Kau benar, pasti sangat nikmat…APA YANG KAULAKUKAN SELAMA AKU PERGI MURID TAK BERGUNA!"

Reborn langsung menggoncangkan muridnya bagai kain basah, benar-benar mirip ketika adegan Hideyoshi Kinoshita di hukum oleh sang kakak. Sosok yang sudah ngteren di kalangan otaku itu telah membuat sang kakak kesal akibat ulahnya yang mengatakan bahwa sang kakak adalah pennggermar sesama jenis.

"Ah~ kimochi~servis plus-plus dari Reborn memang yang paling terbaik~"

Entah Tsuna bodoh atau memang kelewat polos, penyiksaan Reborn malah dinggap sebagai pijatan plus-plus yang sering didapat di tempat remang-remang.

"Kau…" Reborn menurunkan Tsuna yang tampaknya masih terbuai dengan pijatan yang didapat. Mantan Arcobaleno itu harus mencoba untuk bersabar jika tak ingin hipertensinya kambuh. Dan dirinya tak ingin merasakan lagi pengobatan akunpuntur ala Fon. Cukup Mamon yang menjadi korban maniak kempoka itu.

Mata hitam kelamnya mendapati lembar soal yang masih belum ternoda apapun. Masih putih ketika ia meninggalnya.

"Tsuna…"

"Ya Reborn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidur… kau tahu hari ini cuaca cerah, anginya juga nikmat, burung-burung kecilpun berkicau manis. Orang-orang zaman sekarang mungkin sudah melupakan betapa indahnya alam ini. Bukannya suasana seperti sangat cocok untuk tidur siang?"

Reborn tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Entah kenapa dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan kemalasan, Tsuna sangat ahli. Bahkan, kini ia sudah tertidur kembali. Ditemani oleh burung kecil yang entah datang dari mana.

Reborn masih bergeming di tempatnya tanpa niatan untuk membangunkan sang murid. Wajah kelewat imut siap menghancurkan iman para seme tak dapat Reborn elak begitu saja. Hatinya terlalu rapuh menerima godaan seperti ini. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang telah dibangun susah payah oleh sang Ex-Arcobaleno.

"Halo, Nono?" Reborn lagsung menelepon sang don Vongola kesembilan yang ada di seberang Itali nan jauh disana.

' _Ah Reborn.. ada apa? Apa Tsuna berbuat yang bukan-bukan?'_

"Aku ingin mengajukan kenaikan gaji mulai bulan depan…"

' _eh ? memangnya apa yang terjadi?'_

Reborn tak peduli ucpaan Nono diseberang sana. "Kalau begini terus… uangku akan cepat habis untuk membeli persedian stok kantung darah. Pemandangan ini tak bisa kulawan begitu saja…"

Reborn dengan lemasnya berjuang menetupi hidungnya akibat tak kuat menahan darah yang mengucur deras. Salahkan Tsuna yang tertidur dengan kaos sedikit terbuka, menampilkan kemolekan tubuh yang _aduhai_

'Apa? tunggu Rebron apa maksud—'

Reborn memutus sepihak sambungan telepon. Ia mengankat tubuh Tsuna ke atas kasur. Jari putih yang sudah memakan banyak darah itu mengusap wajah tenang Tsuna yang masih tertidu pulas.

"Sayang… kau masih dibawa umur. Jika tidak saat ini kau sudah menjadi tanah untuk tempat benih-benihku tumbuh."[]


End file.
